Forever
by Stripy sox roc
Summary: For a long time her mind had been fuzzy, but now her thoughts were clearer than ever. MERDER oneshot, NOT fluff! Please R&R!


**OK, this is my first GA fanfic, I've only done House MD ones before, so forgive me if it seems amateur, but for a first attempt I think it's pretty good.**

**I do warn you though, it's kinda morbid, definitely NOT fluff.**

**Enjoy!**

**Kat x**

* * *

For a long time her mind had been fuzzy, but now her thoughts were clearer than ever before.

Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepard. Heck, even her name was fabulous. But even Addison in all her beauty and perfection had only managed to hold onto Derek for eleven years. Even she had lost him in the end. And if even she couldn't keep him, what chance was there for her, Meredith, with her ratty Dartmouth t-shirt and drug store lavender hair?

But she was a fighter. All those years ago she'd sat upon that painted horse, hung on for dear life and wondered why her mother didn't go after Uncle Richard, why she didn't stop him leaving. Her mother hadn't been strong enough, but Meredith was, she wasn't going to give up. She wasn't going to stand and cry as she watched Derek walk away.

She had the day off, a rare and treasured occasion in the life of an intern, and she had planned to make the very most of it. Today she was going to execute her plan, the plan that would ensure that they were together forever.

She spent the day preparing, it was an hour until he would be home and she was wrapped up in his robe, placing candles around the place, but leaving them unlit.

Food had been prepared, drinks had been poured and her hair and make up had been done to standards of utmost perfection. This was to be the most important night of their lives.

A clock buzzed, reminding her that he would be home in just 15 minutes. She moved towards the hob and twisted a knob. Smiling slightly as she heard the faint hiss of the gas, she turned towards the bedroom and went to get dressed.

When Derek arrived home, the sound of soft music and the sight of a romantic meal for two all laid out greeted him. He sighed, it all looked amazing and he hardly had the heart to tell her he had to be back at the hospital in a few hours. She stepped out the bedroom and he gulped, knowing it was going to be hard to leave, harder than usual if that was even possible. He loved her so much more than he ever had Addison, he knew almost the instant he met her that he wanted her to be his forever. Just the week before he'd picked out a ring to propose with, it was in his locker at the hospital, waiting for the right time to be used. It occurred to him that right then might have been a good time.

She'd bought a new dress, long, black and slinky. She knew he'd love it. That was why she's chosen it.

"Hey." She said huskily.

"Hey," his throat was so dry it almost hurt to reply. He hoped she found the scratchiness in his voice sounded sexy. "I've got to go back to the hospital soon."

Although the serene smile on her face failed to fade, he could have sworn a look flashed through her eyes. Fear perhaps.

"OK, not problem, we'll just have to eat quickly." She replied, brushing past him to the table.

Throughout the meal he'd looked up a few times to find her staring intently at him, but glancing away whenever he noticed. They'd almost finished their cheesecake when he decided to address it.

"Is everything OK?" He asked softly, brow furrowed.

"What? Yeah, everything's just so perfect. I just wish it could stay like this forever."

He hoped the surprise didn't show on his face, but he was shocked to hear her so openly confess to having feelings. He smiled.

"Me too-"

Before he could continue, she interrupted.

"Do you think you could light the candles?"

He nodded and reached for the lighter, for a second she looked as if she was going to say something, but at the last moment she caught herself and just said

"I love you."

He was in the middle of returning the sentiment when he pressed the button on the lighter to ignite it.

The explosion was so loud it could be heard all the was across town, by a patient at Seattle Grace Hospital, who didn't even seem to notice the noise, he was too caught up in thoughts about the extremely complicated, life-saving surgery he was to have that evening, being performed by the only neurosurgeon in the world to know how.

A few days later, at the funeral home, the Chief of Surgery made a speech.

"It was a tragic accident, but at least we can take comfort," He began "In the fact that they will now be together forever."

Even Christina cried.


End file.
